


Dinner and a Show 4/20/2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 4





	Dinner and a Show 4/20/2020

It was dinner time in the Great Hall. However there was nothing left to eat. 

The students and staff had managed to munch through ALL of the food in the massive kitchens in ONE day. 

Still they arrived and sat down, ready to eat (again). 

Everyone looked questioningly to the Head Table and to the Headmaster-who hadn’t moved all day... 

“Albus they are hungry again...what do we do?” Minerva asked. 

“One moment please, Minnie,” Dumbledore said. 

At that moment, the doors to the Great Hall burst open with 30 pizza delivery drivers, 35 Uber eats drivers, and 20 Grubhub drivers, each carrying food stacked clearly to the ceiling. 

“Excellent! The entertainment has arrived!” Dumbledore said. 

“How did they find the castle?” Minerva wondered...


End file.
